Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up
Wasted Busted Stallion destroyed |reward = $4000 |unlocks = Drive Misty For Me |unlockedby = Luigi's Girls |target = Drug Dealer |todo = Pick up the bat! Take his car and get it resprayed. Stash the car in Luigi's lockup! }} Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by club owner Luigi Goterelli through Mickey Hamfists, at his club in the Red Light District in Portland Island. Overview Claude drops by Luigi's Sex Club 7 looking for more work, and is met by the co-manager Mickey Hamfists. Hamfists hands Claude a letter from Luigi, who asks Claude to take out a drug dealer at Portland Harbor. Claude picks up the baseball bat from outside Woody's Topless Bar and drives to Portland Harbor, where he kills the drug dealer. Claude then takes his car to the Pay 'n' Spray in the Red Light District, before driving it to Luigi's lock-up in Portland View. Mission Objectives * Pick up the bat. * Kill the dealer. * Take his car and get it resprayed. * Stash the car in Luigi's lockup. Transcript Reward The reward for completing the mission is $4,000 and the mission Drive Misty For Me is unlocked. Deaths * SPANK dealer - Killed by Claude for giving drugs to Luigi's prostitutes. * Luigi's prostitutes (optional) - can be killed while trying to kill the drug dealer. Gallery DontSpankMaBitchUp2-GTAIII.png|Claude reading Luigi Goterelli's letter. DontSpankMaBitchUp3-GTAIII.png|Pick up the bat. DontSpankMaBitchUp4-GTAIII.png|Claude arrives at the docks. DontSpankMaBitchUp5-GTAIII.png|Claude beats up the dealer. DontSpankMaBitchUp6-GTAIII.png|Claude about to steal the dealer's car. DontSpankMaBitchUp7-GTAIII.png|Claude driving the car into Pay 'n' Spray. DontSpankMaBitchUp8-GTAIII.png|Claude parking the car in Luigi's lockup. DontSpankMaBitchUp9-GTAIII.png|Mission passed. Walkthrough Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Luigi's Sex Club 7. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Mickey Hamfists comes out of the club. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Mickey hands Claude a letter from Luigi. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|In the letter, Luigi informs Claude of a new drug being sold on the streets called SPANK. Luigi also tells Claude that some dealer has been selling it to his girls. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Luigi orders the dealer to be killed. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|After killing the dealer, Claude will also have to steal the dealer's car, respray it and hand it over to Luigi. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude going to pick up a Baseball Bat Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude on his way to the harbor, where the dealer is located. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude has arrived at the harbor. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude beats the dealer up with the baseball bat he picked up earlier. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|After beating the deal up, Claude steals his Stallion. Now, he is instructed to drive to the Pay 'n' Spray and get it resprayed. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude at the Pay 'n' Spray. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude is instructed to take the car to Luigi's lock-up. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude heading to the lock-up. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude parking the vehicle. Don'tSpankMaBitchUp-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia * Even though Claude reads the whole message, there is still writing on the back. This is probably just an oversight by the developers. * The murder of the dealer is the first storyline killing of the 3D Universe, going by title release date. * This is Mickey's only speaking appearance in GTA III, in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, he has a more mutual voice role. * The name of this mission is a reference to the drug SPANK, found all over Liberty City. * The mission title may refer to the controversial 1997 song "Smack My Bitch Up" by The Prodigy. * The player will still have to pick up the bat even if they already have one, as seen here. However, both marks for the bat and the dealer appear on the radar if this happens, so the player can ignore the bat and just go to the harbor (Confirmed on PC version). * Once Mickey goes back into the club after handing the message to Claude, he will start moving his mouth again. This implies that he was supposed to say more lines, but his speech was never written / voiced. Navigation }}de:Kein SPANK für die Ladys es:No pegues a mi zorra fr:Pas de SPANK pour la pépée pl:Moje dziwki nie ćpają! pt:Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up ru:Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III